unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagomi Passage
__TOC__ Map description You're still on the run. Escaping from the Spire Valley intact, you arrive in the sacred land of Nagomi - a moonlit network of canyons and valleys that have been defiled by the Skaarj and their minions. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You start in the hallway you entered at the end of the previous map. Ahead lie double doors. Go through the doors and you emerge at the head of a night-darkened canyon. There are some inscriptions to either side. Ahead are some obviously out of place Skaarj boxes. Go past the boxes; to the right beyond is a Nali Healing Fruit and a wooden crate containing a can of 12 Eightballs. Follow the canyon round; soon you arrive half way up the wall of a medium height canyon. Over the other side of the small canyon a SkaarjWarrior crouches in the pool of light from a high-tech lamp post on a ledge. Beneath you lie the floor of the canyon and a water pool. Kill the Skaarj with your ASMD or a similar weapon. Then, jump down from your raised vantage point; try to land in the pool so that you don't take falling damage. In the water, kill the two Devilfish lurking in the corners. You will see some fallen timbers, as if there was once a bridge above that has since been destroyed. The bridge was not destroyed in the Unreal Beta though. Climb out of the water and collect the Stinger you find at the base of a lamp post there. Shoot wooden crates a little further along for a box of 50 Bullets. There are two ways you could go from here; up the slope to where the Skaarj was lurking, or along the base of the canyon. Stick to the base of the canyon for now and walk along it, opening another wooden crate on the way for an ASMD Core. As the pool ends, the canyon narrows off. You will see that it opens out ahead; go along to the corner where it opens out, then kill a Brute on patrol beyond the corner. There, you will see an Assault Vest on top of a box and an ASMD on the ground in the light from another lamp post. Collect the ASMD and go behind the lamp post for another Nali Healing Fruit. Then, back off a bit and look at the cliff to the left. You will see a narrow slope of land that climbs the cliff quite steeply. Don't go all the way up it, but use it to gain enough height to drop down to the Assault Vest on the box. Drop off the box. Ahead up the canyon you will see that the left wall of the canyon is interrupted by a large valley. Go to the edge and look out over the valley; you will see some kind of small pointed roofed building attached to the cliff, a water pool, a Skaarj or two and a ledge following the cliff above to the left. Stay in your own small canyon for now though. This canyon carries on, but there's some other stuff to attend to first. Do an about turn and go back the way you came. Go past the water pool where you dropped down, and start up the curving slope round the end of the canyon. At the top, you will find two wooden crates which reveal 40 Tarydium Shards, and also a Nali Healing Fruit. You will also see that a small pass goes through between boxes to the left. The pass is guarded by a Brute - kill the Brute then follow the pass; between the boxes, you will find a box of 10 Flak Shells and also a Flak Cannon by a corpse. Read the corpse's log. Continue through the pass. Shortly, you will emerge on a plateau above the large valley. To the right, wooden crates reveal two cans of 12 Eightballs, and there's a Nali Healing Fruit nearby. Look at the two exits from the plateau. To the right you will find a plank bridge crosses the previous canyon - kill a Skaarj Warrior that charges you from the bridge as you investigate. To the left on the plateau is the start of the high ledge that runs along the side of the large valley. You don't want to go right along the ledge yet, but follow it for part of the way. When you come to a recess behind a rock to the left, kill the Skaarj Warrior who ambushes you within then collect an Eightball Gun you will find there. Open wooden crates as well for two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards. Return back up the ledge to the plateau and go across the plank bridge. At the far side, you will find some kind of temple building entrance in the cliff. The temple entrance is guarded by two Spinners. Kill the Spiders then go behind boxes nearby for a box of 50 Bullets. Collect a Nali Healing Fruit from to the left of the entrance, then investigate the entrance itself. Barrels in the entrance area reveal an ASMD Core. If you go through the entrance and down the steps, you will find a hefty stone door that will not budge. So, emerge from the entrance and return to the great outdoors. From the entrance, a canyon continues downhill. Follow it. At the bottom, you will see that you have rejoined the starting canyon just beyond the opening to the large valley. You don't want to go back there again, so go to the right and follow the next canyon up its slope. After a short stretch of gently sloping canyon, you will reach a ledge above a chasm. At the base of the chasm is a water pool - it's not worth going into the water, because you'll find nothing useful, so stay on dry land. You'll also see up against the cliffs to the right the frontage of some kind of Skaarj installation. The ledge goes two ways from here. Up to the right, or down to the left. The ledges meet up at the far side of the chasm. Take the ledge that goes up to the right. At the top, you will pass the wall of the installation. There, a SkaarjAssassin is crouched on guard. Kill it. When it is dead, you will be able to collect a useful Rifle with a box of 8 Rifle Rounds and two individual Rifle Rounds lying on the ground there. Collect the weapon but watch out for a SkaarjWarrior that comes running up the ledge ahead. When the Skaarj is dead, look around from your high vantage point. From here you get a good view of the ledge below. Directly beneath you, you can see a metal bridge that crosses the chasm to a door in the cliff below. A Brute is guarding the bridge. Use the rifle to kill the Brute, then proceed down the ledge and follow it round on to the ledge below to investigate. You will pass another canyon entrance on the way that you will be coming back to afterwards. Note: If you accidentally fall into the water, there's a lift in the middle of the pool that will take you back up to the bridge. Some Skaarj boxes are located on the ledge just beyond the bridge. Approach them. You will pass a corpse with an Automag and two Clips, then retrieve an ASMD Core and a can of 12 Eightballs from by the boxes themselves. Read the corpse's log. Investigate the entrance; cross the bridge. At the far side you will find that the entrance is blocked by bars. So, return across the bridge and make a right, heading for the canyon entrance you have not yet explored. Enter the canyon. Follow it round a corner to the left (there's a Nali Healing Fruit near this corner if you need it). Shortly, you will find yourself back at the large valley with the small pointed-roofed building in it, but at the far end from where you saw it from before. At this end, a slope leads down into the valley. Follow it to the land below. At the bottom of the ramp you arrive opposite the doors of the small pointed-roofed temple entrance building. Disregarding the entrance for now, make a hard right and double back past the ramp. Kill a SkaarjWarrior lurking behind boxes in the corner to gain access to two Nali Healing Fruit nearby. Go back up the valley past the temple entrance again, and kill the SkaarjAssassin you find at the far end beyond the water pool. Once it is dead, you can collect another Nali Healing Fruit from behind its boxes. One last thing to do before leaving; from this end of the valley, go behind the temple entrance building. You will find two more Nali Healing Fruit in a corner. All done now, so approach the structure. Go through the doors in the front to reveal a tunnel of steps going downwards. Descend the steps and go through the large gold door at the bottom to exit the level. Intermission The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the temple entrance building. The player records a log entry. When the log entry is complete, press Fire to start the next level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The map was set to appear as far as the early Unreal betas.It also had the working filename of FHub5. * This map was changed from the Unreal Beta versions, but still acts as the only two-way hub level in Return to Na Pali - you return after passing one level to gain access to another. In Unreal Beta, Nagomi was a six-way hub though. Gallery (13) Nagomi Passage - Unreal RtNP External links and references See also